1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-45567 discloses a connector with first and second housings that can be connected together. The first housing has a lock arm and the second housing has a lock. The lock arm resiliently deforms and passes the lock in the process of connecting the two housings. The lock arm then returns resiliently to engage the lock when the two housings are connected properly.
The lock arm collides with the second housing during the resiliently restoration, and creates an audibly detectable snapping sound. The operator relies upon this audible snapping sound as indication of complete mating.
The resilient-restoring force of the lock arm is small. Thus, the lock arm collides with the second housing with a weak force and a soft collision sound. As a result, it is difficult for the operator to rely upon the collision sound to distinguish the connected state.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to increase the sound volume of a collision as a lock arm is resiliently restored.